


Adrenaline

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2019 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adrenaline, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Moriarty is Alive, No Angst, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, floor play, moriarty is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: "As soon as he had the first text he was out of his flat in record speed and already running to Scotland Yard in less than a minute."Jim sits up a case for his boyfriend.





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to try to catch up while college kicks my butt.

Moriarty had started another chase and Sherlock had never been more thankful. He had been terribly bored lately with nothing to keep him occupied. At least nothing challenging enough to make him think for more than a couple minutes at a time at least. So to say he was excited and fully immersing himself into his would be an understatement. 

As soon as he had the first text he was out of his flat in record speed and already running to Scotland Yard in less than a minute.

Lestrade looks up, already knowing who it was. There was no one else that ever ran into his office with such enthusiasm. The only thing was that he didn’t know what Sherlock was doing there.

“There’s been a murder.” Sherlock states, “What are you doing behind your desk? Shouldn’t you be working on this?” 

“You knew I wouldn’t have known about this, otherwise you wouldn’t have come to my office. So tell me what you know and how you know it.” Lestrade states with a sigh, all too used to how the other man works. There was no use in arguing about this.

“I got a text. It’s Moriarty, there’s another game.” He says, speaking fast, too excited for this already. 

Hearing this causes Greg to drop his head onto his desk and sigh once again. Of course that madman would be back at it. “I thought he was dead.” He complains. Though Sherlock had survived so he supposes it wasn’t too far of a stretch for the other genius to do the same thing and fake it.

“Well he’s not. I already knew that.”

“And you didn’t think to tell anyone?!” Lestrade practically yells, sitting up to look at Sherlock in shock. 

“No one asked. If you would have asked, I would have told you.” Sherlock responds simply with a shrug. 

‘Oh yes, because we all ask if dead people are actually dead when we have seen them be carried out in body bags.’ Lestrade thinks, ‘We were already distraught about you of course no one checked him.’ He doesn’t say anything though, knowing it was best not too.

“Okay then.” He sighs, “Tell me where the body is and I’ll get the team together.” He says standing up and going for the door as Sherlock explains to him where it is.

“The text was in code but if I’m correct, I don’t doubt that I am, It’s in an old abandoned home not too far from here. Secluded.” He sends Lestrade the address and, like that, is gone. He wasn’t going to miss the chance of getting to examine the scene before the police get there. Of course ignoring the protests of Lestrade.

On his way he sends a text to John, telling him where the body was as well, knowing he was at work today but hoping he would blow it off in favor of coming to play the game with him. 

Arriving at the scene Sherlock began to look around, checking for clues as to why this person had to die and where to find Moriarty. It was an entirely different game when he already knows who done the crime.

—

It was hours later when Sherlock finally managed to find Jim, a thrilling chase across London to catch a guy that had be one of Jim’s least favorite clients that had set his own brother up to be killed as well. 

As soon as Sherlock finds him, in the old building he pushes him up against the wall, kissing him hard.

Jim moans softly as his back hits the wall, arms wrapping around the other man as he kisses him back. 

The kiss lasts for a while before Sherlock pulls back a little, “Thank you for that.” He says quietly. 

“Yeah?” Jim asks, “So you liked the game I set up for you?” 

“Oh, definitely.” He responds, moving back in, kissing him again, his body flush against Jim’s.

There was another game to be played now, one they both enjoyed almost as much as the hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't actually write cases. Attempts have been made I am no Doyle. I'll spare you the horror.


End file.
